Lingerie, bordel et bobos
by Maldorana
Summary: Suite de "Lingerie, crème et clés de moto". Le lendemain, House est très occupé à reluquer Cuddy, une sucette à la bouche.
1. Foreplay

**A/N : On m'a demandé la suite de « Lingerie, crème et clés de moto », la voilà ! ^^**

Dans ce merveilleux hôpital qu'est l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro, House observait Cuddy, appuyé à un mur de la clinique. Il affichait un petit sourire pervers, et avait une sucette dans la bouche. Le médecin la déshabillait du regard avec délectation en attendant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et lui fasse une remarque, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

-Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de reluquer mes fesses ? Fit-elle du comptoir, sans se retourner.

-Mais je ne reluque rien du tout ! Je me demandais juste si j'arriverais à vous attirer en m'enduisant les lèvres de sucre… Enfin, comme la dernière fois, quoi…

Elle se retourna et s'avança vers lui en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

-Il est 7h50, House… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? Vous êtes tombé du lit ? Un cambrioleur s'est infiltré chez vous pendant la nuit et vous a volé toute votre vicodin ? Railla-t-elle gentiment.

-Ben en fait, je ne me suis pas vraiment couché. Comme c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai fait nuit porno…

Elle soupira et secoua la tête avec un air mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Il ne changerait jamais…

Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, elle allait faire volte-face, lorsque House ajouta :

-… Avec de la glace à la vanille et une tooonne de crème chantilly.

Elle se retourna alors lentement vers lui, bouche bée. Elle voulut répliquer, mais aucun son ne sortit, et elle se contenta d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche avec une mine embarrassée. Il avait réussit à la déstabiliser.

House, victorieux, en rajouta encore une couche en retirant la sucette de sa bouche. Il lui lança alors sur un ton provocateur :

-Mais il m'en reste encore, si vous voulez… Fit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avec un regard mutin.

-House, redescendez un peu sur terre, je ne coucherai pas avec vous, déclara-t-elle, agacée par son attitude.

Il fit alors la moue d'un gosse de sept ans venant d'apprendre qu'il ne recevrait pas ses cadeaux de Noël pendant qu'elle faisait demi-tour, pour se diriger au pas de course vers son bureau.

House la suivit en clopinant et l'interpella :

-Au fait, vous avez mis le rouge ?

Elle continua de traverser la clinique presque déserte pour atteindre son bureau en répondant :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? De toutes façons vous n'allez pas en profiter.

-Ne parlez pas trop vite… Car si vous portez le rouge, ça ne peut être que pour me faire plaisir. Et quel est l'intérêt de porter une lingerie qui me plaise si je ne vous vois pas dedans ? Fit-il en la rattrapant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de la doyenne, et celle-ci se pencha légèrement pour murmurer à House :

-A votre avis ? Pour vous torturer.

House leva un sourcil et elle continua :

-De toutes façons, vous n'avez aucun moyen de deviner ce que je porte, alors n'y pensez plus, et faîtes votre travail.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit soudain sur le visage du médecin. Il sortit sa vicodin et en avala un comprimé.

-Vous me connaissez mal, Cuddy… Déclara-t-il en faisait demi-tour.

Elle plissa les yeux, interloquée, et le regarda s'éloigner en boitillant.

-Très mal… Insista-t-il en sortant de la clinique.

Cuddy fronça alors les sourcils et entra dans son bureau. Il n'abandonnerait pas comme ça, elle le savait. Il voulait à tout prix sa réponse, et il ferait tout pour l'avoir… Usant des moyens les plus malhonnêtes s'il le fallait.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Foreman entra dans le bureau de House, où se trouvait déjà Chase, qui faisait des mots croisés, et Cameron, qui buvait un café.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de House ? S'exclama-t-il en entrant.

-Ça je sais pas, mais je suis bien content de ne pas être à la place de celui qui va devoir tout ranger, fit Chase en regardant son collègue avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Foreman allait répliquer, lorsque House entra, et déclara :

-Rien aujourd'hui, le désert total !

-Il n'est que 9h30, fit remarquer Cameron.

House haussa les épaules et se servit un café, puis Foreman l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre bureau ? On dirait qu'il y a eu une tornade.

-Bah, presque… Cuddy et moi, après la fête on s'est envoyé en l'air dans mon bureau, et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'est une vraie bête sauvage !

-Quoi ? Hurla presque immédiatement Cameron en manquant de s'étouffer avec son café.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Ajouta Chase, suspicieux, en fronçant les sourcils.

House leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais non, imbéciles ! J'ai cherché partout mes clés de moto, hier, et voilà le résultat !

Il finit son café, le posa sur la table, et se dirigea vers la sortie :

-Et c'est pourquoi VOUS allez me ranger tout ce merdier, et pour la peine, je vous condamne à le tenir propre pendant toute la semaine, grogna-t-il en désignant Foreman.

Il sortit, mais au bout de quelques mètres, revint sur ses pas, et s'adressa à Chase :

-Et vous, puisque vous ne vous êtes pas trop fatigué pour aider à organiser ce si délicieux moment qu'était mon anniversaire, vous allez l'aider.

Il sortit, et cria, de dehors :

-Et que ça brille !

Chase poussa un long soupir, et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, pendant que Foreman lui lançait un petit sourire moqueur.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Jeux dangereux

**A/N : Voilà la suite ! Profitez tant qu'i lire xD**

Pendant ce temps, House se rendait à la clinique tout en réfléchissant à une façon de piéger sa patronne. Et pendant les 2h de consultation qu'il assura le matin, il eut quelques idées plus ou moins prometteuses, mais l'une d'entre elles nécessitait l'intervention de Wilson.

Vers 11h30 passées, il se rendit donc dans le bureau de son ami :

-Salut, lança Wilson sans lever la tête de sa paperasse.

-Il faut que tu m'aides à voir les sous-vêtements de Cuddy, fit House d'une traite après avoir fermé la porte.

A ces mots, Wilson leva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea.

-T'es malade ? Tu cherches à déshabiller Cuddy ? Ta **patronne **? Insista-t-il.

-La déshabiller ou pas, je m'en fiche, quoi que ça me plairait bien… Ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif avec un sourire espiègle. Bref, je veux juste voir un bout de ses sous-vêtements.

Wilson se replongea dans ses dossiers en secouant la tête et déclara :

-Et ben, bonne chance alors…

-J'ai besoin de toi.

Wilson releva la tête une nouvelle fois.

-Je la tiens et tu lui arraches ses vêtements ? Ironisa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pas bête… Et après tu te casses et je lui fais sa fête, fit-il sur un ton faussement sérieux.

Wilson se tut et le fixa quelques secondes, avant que House ne l'interrompe, agacé :

-Bon allez, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Elle te plaît vraiment, en fait…

-Oh, pitié, tu vas pas recommencer avec tes conneries de baratin de psy !

-Avoue qu'elle te plaît, House, fit-il avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je veux juste voir un bout de ses sous-vêtements, ça veut pas dire qu'elle me plaît !

-Si tu veux mon avis, ça peut prêter à confusion, déclara Wilson en conservant son sourire.

-Et si tu veux mon avis, arrête de t'imaginer des trucs, répliqua House sèchement.

Lorsque le diagnosticien franchit la porte, Wilson eut un petit rire amusé. Dès le début, il s'était douté que son ami avait un faible pour Cuddy… C'était tellement évident ! Ça sautait pratiquement aux yeux.

De leur côté, Chase et Foreman étaient en train de ranger le bureau, sous l'œil de Cameron, qui était occupée à lire une revue scientifique. Foreman s'adressa alors à elle :

-Cameron, tu voudrais pas venir nous aider ? Ça irait beaucoup plus vite…

-C'est-à-dire que je suis un peu occupée là, fit-elle hypocritement. Et puis on ne m'a rien demandé à moi, ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Foreman allait répliquer, lorsqu'il reçut un appel urgent. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, il s'adressa à Chase :

-Il faut que j'y aille, ma copine a besoin de moi.

-Mais tu rigoles ! On vient tout juste de commencer.

Foreman jeta un coup d'œil au désordre qui habitait la pièce, et ajouta :

-Si tu ranges à ma place, je veillerais à ce que le bureau reste en ordre tout la semaine, tu n'auras rien à faire, d'accord ?

-Mais… Je croyais que…

Mais Foreman était déjà parti à grandes enjambées dans le couloir, laissant seulement entendre un :

-Merci !

Restant seul dans le bureau qui était encore en piteux état, Chase poussa un long soupir avant de lancer un regard suppliant vers Cameron.

-Tu peux toujours courir… Fit celle-ci avec un air malicieux.

-Si tu m'aides, je t'invite au cinéma ce soir, tenta-t-il.

Elle baissa sa revue, juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux, et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard coquin de Chase, qui lui annonçait une belle soirée en perspective, elle posa son magazine sur la table et se leva pour aller l'aider.

Pendant que certains batifolaient en jouant les femmes de ménage, d'autres frôlaient le harcèlement sexuel dans un certain bureau tout près de la clinique.

En effet, House était assis en face de la doyenne, et l'interrogeait depuis déjà plus de 10 minutes pendant qu'elle essayait désespérément de l'ignorer et de continuer à remplir ses papiers administratifs.

-Allez Cuddy, quelle couleur ? Insista-t-il. Il faut que j'aille voir par moi-même, c'est ça ?

Elle leva alors la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux en soupirant.

-D'accord, je porte le rouge, ça vous va ? Soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

House eut d'abord un petit sourire triomphant, puis elle ajouta :

-Vous savez très bien que je ne résiste pas à la moindre occasion de vous mettre le feu… Railla-t-elle avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable.

Il fronça les sourcils, stupéfait par la franchise de sa patronne, et finit par répliquer :

-Et… Comment je peux être sûr que vous ne me mentez pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, que je vous fasse un strip-tease ? Répliqua-t-elle, agacée.

-Non, je…

Soudain, il s'arrêta et la regarda droit dans des yeux, puis reprit en lui faisant un petit signe de la tête :

-Allez-y…

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, et continua à le fixer en poussant un soupir.

-Juste une preuve… Après je vous fous la paix, assura-t-il.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant, puis se décida à attraper la bretelle de son soutien-gorge sous son chemisier pour la lui montrer. Elle était rouge.

-Satisfait ?

Il la fixa avec un petit sourire pervers, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

-Non.

Elle soupira.

-House, vous avez votre preuve, sortez maintenant.

-Mais qui me dit que c'est bien celui d'hier ?

Elle ne dit rien et le défia du regard. Un court silence parcourut alors la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ajoute, le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Enlevez votre haut.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Ben comme ça je serais fixé.

-Sortez, House, fit-elle en tentant désespérément de conserver son calme.

-Mais si vous préférez enlever la jupe…

-Dehors ! Le coupa-t-elle en haussant le ton.

House fit une moue déçue, et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

-Je vous aurai ! Déclara-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle avant de franchir la porte.

Elle lui fit une grimace et se replongea dans ses dossiers dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

Il ne la lâcherait jamais cette fois-ci, c'était un sujet qui ne lui plaisait que trop, et après le baiser de la veille, c'était comme si elle l'avait encouragé encore davantage.

Elle sourit à cette idée, et passa doucement son pouce sur ses lèvres. Après cela, elle ne verrait plus jamais la crème chantilly comme avant… Elle sourit à nouveau.

Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que House lui coure après toute la journée : Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et elle allait pouvoir jouer avec lui à éviter ses pièges, peut-être même les retourner contre lui.

Cet après-midi ne s'annonçait peut-être pas aussi morose et interminable qu'elle ne le pensait, finalement…

A SUIVRE...


	3. Dommages Colatéraux

Peu après midi, House retrouva Wilson à la cafétéria. Ce dernier se fit une fois de plus extorquer un repas, et ils s'assirent à une table.

-Alors, avec Cuddy ça avance ?

-Pfff, elle ne veut pas enlever son haut, soupira House en posant son coude sur la table et en appuyant son menton dans sa main.

Wilson fronça les sourcils, et reprit avec ironie :

-Ah oui, là elle exagère...

-Oui, tu trouves aussi ?

-Tu devrais laisser tomber cette histoire de sous-vêtements. Tout ce que...

-Oh pitié, j'ai rien d'autre à faire de mes journées, à part tâter des ganglions, faire des prélèvements génitaux et essuyer des nez qui coulent, le coupa-t-il. Ça va me changer un peu de ma petite routine...

Wilson émit un petit soupir et détourna la tête en fermant légèrement les yeux.

-Et puis Cuddy aussi elle doit s'emmerder à rester dans son bureau toute la journée... Fit-il, pensif.

Il avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir. Son ami le fixa alors avec un regard étrange, et finit par dire :

-Attends, tu viens de t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi-même ? S'enquit-il, stupéfait. Tu te préoccupe de... Cuddy... ?

House poussa un soupir et l'ignora en regardant ailleurs. Wilson pencha alors la tête sur le côté et l'observa avec un petit sourire :

-Il s'est passé quelque chose... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? Fit-il curieusement.

House soupira, puis se prit la tête dans les mains, avant de répondre, le regard dans le vide :

-On s'est envoyé en l'air il y a quelques semaines, et elle est enceinte...

-Quoi, sérieusement ? S'exclama l'oncologue.

-Bien sûr que non, crétin !

Wilson soupira en secouant la tête, exaspéré, et un petit silence s'installa.

-Bon aller, il faut que tu m'aides pour piéger Cuddy.

-Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ?

- Ça, j'y ai déjà pensé...

Et pendant les 30 minutes qui suivirent, ils élaborèrent minutieusement leur fameux plan.

C'est ainsi qu'après leur déjeuner, Wilson frappa et entra dans le bureau de la directrice, avant de déclarer timidement :

-Heu... Vous êtes en retard, Cuddy.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Suite à la forte croissance de cas de cancer du sein, tout le personnel féminin doit subir un examen de dépistage aujourd'hui, vous n'avez pas lu ma dernière note ?

-Oh, et bien... J'avoue que je ne l'ai pas vue, j'ai été débordée cette semaine, s'excusa-t-elle.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa.

-Heu... Je vous attends en salle d'examen numéro 1. Déclara-t-il, confus.

-Je vous rejoins dans une minute, je finis ce dossier, fit la jeune femme sans lever le nez de ses papiers.

Wilson attendait Cuddy depuis à peine 1 minute et commençait déjà à avoir des scrupules face au mauvais coup qu'ils avaient préparé. Cuddy était sa patronne après tout ! Mais d'un autre côté, House était son meilleur ami...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, car Cuddy entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte.

-Bon, on se dépêche, j'ai une réunion dans 10 minutes.

Sur ce, elle s'assit sur la table d'auscultation et enleva son haut. Wilson s'était légèrement détourné. Elle allait dégrafer son soutien-gorge, lorsqu'elle le vit fouiller discrètement dans la poche de son pantalon.

Soudain elle comprit. Il voulait jouer, il allait voir de quoi elle était capable...

La doyenne rattacha alors son soutien-gorge, avant de s'avancer doucement vers l'homme en face d'elle.

-Wilson... Souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

Ce dernier sortit aussitôt sa main de sa poche et se retourna pour admirer, bouche bée, la superbe femme qui lui lançait un sourire enjôleur.

Dix minutes plus tard, Cuddy sortit de la salle d'examen numéro 1 entièrement satisfaite et retourna à son bureau avec un petit air malicieux.

En passant, elle fit semblant de ne pas voir House, qui se cachait derrière un journal au milieu des patients de la salle d'attente. Intrigué par ce revirement de situation, House attendit que sa patronne soit hors de vue, et bondit de sa chaise pour se diriger aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait vers la salle d'examen numéro 1.

Il entra en trombe et resta figé devant ce qu'il vit. Il s'avança doucement et ferma la porte, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche à demie-ouverte. Wilson se tenait là, au milieu de la pièce, incapable de bouger, au milieu des instruments et des seringues qui avaient rejoints le sol.

Soudain, House se mit à rire. Plus il regardait son ami et la position dans laquelle il était, et plus son fou-rire s'intensifiait. Wilson émit alors un grognement de mécontentement, et le diagnosticien se décida à s'approcher.

L'oncologue avait les mains attachées derrière le dos avec des bandages, la bouche obstruée par un petit sac de gants chirurgicaux, tenu par une bande qui faisait le tour de son visage, et enfin, son pantalon était baissé et attaché à ses chevilles par des bandages.

House n'en finissait pas de rire, et saisit le post-it que son ami avait sur le front. Il était écrit :

_A défaut de voir mes sous-vêtements, je vous offre ceux de Wilson, j'espère que ça vous ira... _

_Vous ne m'aurez pas, capitulez ou vous savez ce qui vous attend..._

House eut un petit sourire espiègle, et mit le post-it dans sa poche avant de détacher Wilson.

Dès que ses mains et sa bouche furent libérés, Wilson s'énerva en détachant son pantalon sous le regard amusé de son ami :

-Elle... Elle m'a fait du charme ! Elle s'est pratiquement jetée sur moi ! Et quand elle était assez près, elle m'a attrapé par les poignets et elle m'a attaché ! Et puis et m'a mis cette saleté dans la bouche et...

Il remarqua que House se retenait difficilement de rire, et se gaussait en silence.

-Quoi, ça te fait rire ? En tout cas je te la laisse, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vos histoires de couple, c'est fini ! Fit-il, excédé, en remontant son pantalon.

Wilson sortit, furieux, après avoir remis son pantalon correctement, et House se dirigea avec un petit sourire vers la vitre. Il entrouvrit légèrement les stores, Juste assez pour pouvoir apercevoir sa patronne. Elle sortait de son bureau avec une pile de documents à la main et se dirigeait vers la salle de réunion.

Il allait devoir dompter cette tigresse qu'était devenue Cuddy, enfin un défi à sa hauteur...

A SUIVRE…


	4. Bordel

**A/N : Je suis désolée pour ce chapitre et ce passage Chameron si... explicite... xD Quand j'ai écrit ça je devais sûrement être bourrée xD**

Une heure plus tard, lorsque Cuddy revint dans son bureau, elle y retrouva House, sagement assis sur l'un des sièges. Il jouait avec quelques-uns de ses bibelots. Elle le contourna et s'assit pour ranger ses dossiers sans lui prêter la moindre attention, puis déclara finalement :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Sans un mot, il sortit le post-it de sa poche, et le posa sur le bureau, devant elle. Elle rangea son dernier dossier, et se redressa.

-Alors si je ne capitule pas, vous allez m'enlever mon pantalon à moi aussi ? Vous savez, si vous voulez qu'on s'envoie en l'air, dîtes-le directement, on fait ça tout de suite et c'est réglé.

-Demain si vous voulez, mais pas aujourd'hui, ironisa-t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil en la fixant d'un air espiègle.

-Vous ne verrez pas mes sous-vêtements, House ! Cria-t-elle en articulant bien toutes les syllabes.

-Et... Demain... ?

-Non !

-Mais vous venez de dire que...

-Je plaisantais ! Le coupa-t-elle, exaspérée.

House poussa alors un long soupir, et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie en clopinant. Il ouvrit la porte, et se retourna une dernière fois vers elle :

-Vous avez peut être gagné cette manche, mais avant la fin de la journée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je verrais ce qui se cache derrière ces bouts de tissus qui vous servent de vêtements !

A ces mots, il sortit en claquant la porte. Il avait l'air **vraiment** prêt à tout cette fois-ci. Elle allait devoir se méfier, le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où. En même temps, si elle s'enfermait à double tours dans son bureau pendant le reste de la journée, cela perdrait tout son charme... Il valait mieux jouer, quitte à perdre, que de fuir.

House était retourné à son bureau, où l'attendaient Chase et Cameron. Il leur jeta un œil suspicieux et demanda :

-Et Foreman ?

Il aperçut son bureau nettoyé et rangé.

-Non, ne me dîtes pas que vous avez tout rangé à sa place ! S'indigna-t-il.

-Il a dû partir en urgence, fit Chase.

-Ah oui, et faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus urgent que de ranger mon bureau ?!

-Sa copine avait besoin de lui... Déclara timidement Cameron.

-Besoin de lui ? Pourquoi faire, elle est mourante ? Railla House. Ouvrez les yeux, il est partit s'envoyer en l'air pendant que vous faisiez le ménage à sa place, bande de crétins ! Hurla-t-il avant de sortir en claquant à nouveau la porte.

Chase et Cameron poussèrent un long soupir et se regardèrent avec des mines abattues.

-Tu penses qu'il a raison ?

-Bien sûr qu'il a raison... Soupira Chase en se laissant retomber sur la table

Ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté pendant les 20 minutes qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que Foreman ne se décide enfin à montrer le bout de son nez :

-Salut. Alors, toujours pas de cas ?

Chase et Cameron se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme répondit finalement :

-Non. Dis-moi, tu étais...

Mais Chase l'interrompit en posant sa main sur son bras. Elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, puis il secoua doucement la tête avec un regard complice.

Foreman remarqua bien sûr tout de suite ce brusque changement d'attitude.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Non, c'est juste que House te cherchait... On t'a couvert mais fait attention la prochaine fois.

Il leur fit un signe de tête.

-Merci, je l'oublierais pas, fit-il en enfilant sa blouse.

-Contente-toi de t'occuper du bureau pendant le reste de la semaine et on sera quitte, répliqua Chase.

Foreman jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre pour vérifier que tout était bien en ordre, que son collègue ne lui faisait pas de coup foireux, puis répondit finalement :

-Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il regarda furtivement sa montre, avant d'ajouter :

-Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai des heures de consultation à assurer.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Chase se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, pendant que Cameron l'interrogeait, stupéfaite :

-Tenir le bureau rangé le reste de la semaine et on est quitte ?! On s'est tué à le ranger pendant au moins 2 heures, et lui il n'aura qu'à ramasser un ou deux bibelots de temps en temps ?!

Chase ignora sa remarque et après avoir vérifié le couloir, il verrouilla la porte et se retourna vers sa collègue en affichant un sourire coquin. Cameron fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'explique le plan : On s'envoie en l'air dans le bureau de House, on fout un bordel monstre, et c'est Foreman qui devra tout reranger. Sans compter qu'on se sera plus amusé que lui... Fit-il avec un air malicieux.

Cameron arbora le même sourire espiègle que son compagnon, et l'entraîna dans la pièce annexe. Ils fermèrent les stores et verrouillèrent les portes, mais Cameron s'inquiéta :

-Foreman ne reviendra pas avant quelques heures, mais tu sais où est partit House ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le regardant. Et s'ils faisaient une bêtise ?

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble depuis... Longtemps. Trop longtemps, même à son goût. Ils avaient voulu faire une "pause" dans leur relation, le temps de voir où ils en étaient tous les deux. Mais apparemment, cette pause était bel et bien terminée.

Elle le vit s'appuyer au bureau de leur patron. Il la fixait avec des yeux pleins de douceur. Elle se rappelait encore du goût sucré de ses lèvres.

Mais finalement, Cameron n'eut pas le temps de plus y réfléchir, car sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle s'était déjà jeté sur lui et l'embrassait avec fougue. Bien sûr, Chase y répondit avec la même ardeur, tout en renversant maladroitement tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau de House, avant de retourner sa partenaire, et de l'y plaquer avec violence.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement, et leur baiser passionné continua, entrecoupé de quelques soupirs de désir, qui faisaient encore un peu plus monter la chaleur en eux.

Après quelques secondes, Cameron s'attaqua enfin à la ceinture de son compagnon, qui attendit qu'elle l'ai retiré pour lui enlever à son tour son chemisier, lentement... Très lentement, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien à enlever, seulement la peau de l'autre à toucher, effleurer, caresser... Seulement leurs deux corps nus à couvrir de baisers.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à se découvrir et se redécouvrir, à se provoquer, et à faire monter le plaisir... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se penche à l'oreille de son partenaire, pour lui souffler sensuellement :

-Assez joué... Je veux te sentir en moi.

A ce stade, seuls les alentours du bureau où était maintenant à moitié allongée Cameron étaient en désordre... Seulement, une heure plus tard, la totalité de la pièce était à ranger. A tel point qu'ils durent passer 15 minutes à chercher leurs vêtements avant d'espérer s'habiller.

Finalement, ils déverrouillèrent les portes, rouvrirent les stores et contemplèrent un moment le fouillis qu'ils avaient mis tout autour d'eux. Les deux amants retournèrent ensuite dans le grand bureau, bras dessus bras dessous, et s'embrassèrent.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'on ferait ça un jour dans le bureau de House, déclara-t-il, pensif.

-Et moi j'espère que Foreman retrouvera mon string, c'était mon préféré... Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, House déboula dans le grand bureau, suivit d'un homme de ménage qui portait sa guitare électrique et son ampli. Il ne trouva ni Foreman, ni Chase, ni Cameron.

-C'est bon, posez ça là, fit-il négligemment en observant l'état de son petit bureau.

L'homme partit sans se faire prier, et House entra dans la pièce dévastée. Bordel, où est-ce qu'il allait installer sa guitare maintenant ?! Pensa-t-il. Il y a une heure, tout était nickel !

Le diagnosticien soupira et saisit son bipeur. Foreman allait l'entendre. Il lui envoya un message disant : _"Au bureau et vite, vous avez du boulot !"_, puis parcourut la pièce, se demandant ce qui avait pu déclencher ce cataclysme... Il fit un pas, puis deux, regarda autour de lui, puis aperçut une forme rose sur le haut de son étagère, près de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha, tira dessus, et resta bouche bée devant l'objet qu'il tenait. Un string... Rose ?

House fronça les sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de penser tout de suite à Cuddy. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

A SUIVRE…


	5. Une Histoire de String

Dans son bureau, Cuddy remplissait tranquillement toutes sortes de papiers administratifs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. House s'avança alors en la fixant avec suspicion, se planta devant elle et propulsa sur le bureau sa dernière trouvaille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Grogna-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-Depuis quand est-ce que vous laissez traîner vos sous-vêtements dans mon bureau ? Rétorqua le diagnosticien en levant un sourcil. Et surtout, qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec un string rose aujourd'hui ! Vous me décevez beaucoup Cuddy, fit-il en feignant l'émotion.

La jeune femme afficha alors une grimace d'incompréhension et saisit du bout des doigts le string sur son bureau pour l'observer plus minutieusement, en répliquant :

-Ce string n'est pas à moi, House...

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Sérieusement ?

-Bien sûr que non, et puis vous pensez vraiment que je porte des sous-vêtements ornés de jolis petits cœurs roses ? Railla-t-elle en lui montrant les dessins sur l'objet. Il est à Cameron ce string, affirma la doyenne en lui renvoyant le bout de tissu.

Il plissa les lèvres et sortit sans un mot. Seulement, quelques secondes à peine après son départ, il refit irruption dans le bureau de sa patronne et déclara avec assurance :

-Prouvez-le !

Elle eut une petite expression amusée, qui se changea vite en regard provocateur, et se leva.

Étonné, House arqua un sourcil et observa sa patronne s'avancer vers lui avec une démarche sensuelle. Dès qu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle attrapa d'une main le col de la chemise de son employé, et pressa son corps contre le sien.

Le diagnosticien constata leurs positions, avant de déclarer d'une voix chaude :

-Hmm... Ça y est, vous capitulez ?

Elle afficha alors un sourire malicieux et inversa lentement leurs places pour se retrouver contre la porte d'entrée, sans cependant se détacher de lui.

Se doutant qu'elle préparait quelque chose, House déclara alors avec ironie :

-Vous voulez que je baisse les st...

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir et sortit du bureau, l'entraînant avec elle jusqu'à la clinique. Arrivés là, la jeune femme le lâcha enfin et s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour lui souffler :

-Maintenant allez travailler et laissez mon string tranquille.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé et lui lança d'un ton provocateur :

-Vous croyez pouvoir jouer avec moi sans en subir les conséquences ? Je vous aurais Cuddy !

-Non ça m'étonnerait, House. Car je vous aurais avant... Fit-elle dans un sourire malicieux avant de repartir d'où elle était venue.

A ces mots, le diagnosticien afficha le même sourire espiègle que la jeune femme et s'en alla préparer un nouveau plan diabolique pour piéger sa patronne.

Un peu plus tard, dans une des salles d'examen, Chase assurait ses heures de consultation.

-Faîtes Ahh

-Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, fit la jeune patiente en face de lui.

-Bien, vous avez une lar...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car House déboula dans la pièce, referma la porte, et s'adressa à lui avec un air aimable qui sonnait très faux.

-Docteur Chase. Alors, pas trop fatigué cet après-midi ? Tout va bien ?

-House, je suis en consultation. Ça ne peut pas attendre deux minutes ?

Le diagnosticien poussa un petit soupir et s'adressa à la patiente assise sur la table d'auscultation :

-On en a pas pour longtemps, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Puis il revint à Chase et lui envoya le fameux string.

En voyant l'objet, ce dernier déglutit difficilement. C'était le string de Cameron. House l'avait sûrement trouvé dans son bureau, et il était venu pour le tuer, ou pire...

Le jeune médecin leva un sourcil et prit un air intrigué en examinant l'objet et lança à son patron un regard interrogatif.

-Non, je rêve, vous ne reconnaissez même pas le string de votre copine ?! Mais vous êtes une honte pour la race humaine, ma parole !

Chase le fixa d'un air las. Un mince sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du diagnosticien.

-Aller, avouez, vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air avec Cameron dans mon bureau cet après-midi ?

Le jeune médecin laissa échapper un petit soupir, puis baissa la tête, honteux, avant de rétorquer :

-Vous allez me virer ? Hésita-t-il.

-Non ! Non... Comment je vais pouvoir vous faire subir les pires horreurs sinon ?

Le jeune médecin déglutit difficilement.

-Néanmoins. Je vais vous accorder une chance de vous rattraper, pour m'avoir enfin débarrassé de Cameron.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le visage du jeune médecin se décomposait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

A SUIVRE…

**A/N : Bon, pour la suite il va falloir que je m'y remette on dirait ^^**


End file.
